gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Kingofgameshows800
Hi, welcome to Game Shows Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Wheel 2000 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Neubauer (Talk) 02:58, 13 May 2009 Apology Accepted It's all good. We all make our share of mistakes sometimes. Hopefully, once this catches on, game show wikis for Canada, Australia and maybe South Africa and New Zealand will show up! Also, if you know of anyone else who can help, let them know. I've tried my best, but I'm viewed as a spammer by most of the people I've contacted. It's hard to trust anyone online these days it seems. People removal reason I'm going to try to have a better presentation of people since the old listing was messy and unkempt. Just give me some time and I'll figure something out. I need to look at the UK game shows wiki as well as think about other ways of presenting the people responsible for the shows. Neubauer 15:51, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Trolls It seems like this site, like other public sites where anyone can submit information is falling victims to trolls. A troll is someone who spams or vandalizes pages, or maybe leaves information that could be offensive to others. Most of these people live outside America and usually have a program that scans keywords for potential sites to mess up, or trolling as the term goes. My guess is that they were targeting "Invision" and "Forum" to find a forum to spam and they found here instead. I did IP scans of the users, the Hello, Bye person is from Israel, the person who keeps posting links to a site on that page is from China, and that other person who went by the name of "Drew" completely erased the page and asked where the forum was is from Ukraine. Other people from Australia, Russia and other countries have spammed here before. I recommend you do not write back to any of the people who do this as they will have found a potential target and will keep coming back to do more damage. If you are ever on a forum, newspage or any other publicly editable site, you might see a rule stating "do not feed the trolls" meaning do not argue with them or respond to their comments. If you suspect trolling, let the admins of said site know and let them deal with it. I think I should relock the page. I unlocked it to see if any other trolls would come by and I guess they did. I would like to do some more scanning first. I'm blocking the troll right now. Thank you for your help! Neubauer 14:32, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Logo the DD2k logo shows up fine on my computer. The Super Special logo still needs to be found, though. Editor Yes, I'll check with him. Maybe this editor is having a problem with coding. I had a few problems myself when I started. One more thing Hello again, I forgot to mention that hackers and spammers are getting a bit more dirty with their spam. One spammer made a page entitled "Creepy Hide and Seek" and when I checked on it, it hotlinked me to a site where a rogue antivirus program got downloaded to my computer. The spammer was from Ukraine after checking the address. A Wikia admin deleted the page for me. If any suspicious pages come up, mark them for deletion and do not view them without being signed in. Rogues seem to be the newest threat online these days. Family Game Night Buzzerblog.Dom Falance 01:45, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Blue and yellow Supermarket Sweep logo If I'm not mistaken, there was also a blue and yellow logo used on Supermarket Sweep during the Lifetime run; if you can go ahead and put a photo of that on the show's page, that'd be nice. (I had no idea the blue and red-orange logo was used during the Lifetime run; I thought it was just the PAX run that they had it) Gameshowguy2000 00:42, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I appreciate you building on my model of the placement of pictures on pages. One thing though - where do you get your pictures? I can't find anything about things like the Dream House 83 pilot on YouTube anywhere. (Cadermitchel 04:15, February 10, 2012 (UTC))